Beyblade-Crystal Legends
Beyblade-Crystal Legends is the new season after Beyblade-Metal Fury. The new Episodes will be updated from April 22 on every Monday & Tuesday only on ImagineBeyCreation.wikia.com. Characters Episodes 'Ep.1: Exploring a New Legend' *Somewhere in the middle of the forest, 7 Bladers Are battling in a Ground-made Stadium. Suddenly, someone launches a Dark Bey into the stadium. It destroys and absorbs the spirit of all the other beys in the stadium. The Blader then withdraws his bey. ???- Hmm... Good, Just 3 more to go hehehehehe.. *In a nearby city, A tournament is held. In that..... Zero- Yeah!!!! Woohoo!!!! I'm reaching the Semi-Finals!!!! Opponent- Hehehehe, but you won't be able to go to the finals without beating me !!!!! Zero- Lets see about it! Opponent- So here we go.... Zero- 3 Opponent- 2 Audience- 1 Zero & Opponent - LET IT RIP !!!!!!!!! -cling- -cling- Blader DJ- Zero Wins the match!!!!! So lets see the finals....it's Zero vs Ray!!!!! Ray- 3 Zero- 2 Audience- 1 Ray & Zero - LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!! -cling- -cling- Ray- Rune!! Special Move!! Taek won dork!!! Zero- WHHHAAAATT!?!?!?!?!!? Ray- Hehehehe Zero- Grr... Pegasis!! Special Move !!!! Guardian Smash!!!!!! -BOOM- --BLAAMM-- -smoke- Blader DJ- Who's the winner?? Is it Zero or is it Ray? The winner is... Nobody!!!!! Audience- What??? Blader DJ- The Battle ended in a draw!!!!! Audience- Wooow *tournament ends and everyone leaves Zero- Hey Zeus, Yesterday night we saw some Crystals Drop out of the Sky and just vanish into the ground. I wonder what they are?/ Zeus- Yeah Zero, I think they might be Star fragments Zero- Star Fragments? Hmm...? I think i've heard of them before Zeus- Yes. It is what Legend Blader Gingka Hagane used to defeat the evil Nemesis 9 years ago. Zero- Coool!!! *Two star fragments hits Zero and Legend's bey. Zero & Legend- O_O *Suddenly a Black Portal appears in front of them and swallows Zeus and vanishes Zero- NOO ZEUS!!!!! #Episode Ends# 'Ep.2: Crystalic Blader' Zero is shocked to see the Black Portal swallowing his Best Friend:Zeus. He rushes home to inform this to everyone, but on his way home... Old Man- Hey, Little Boy, wait, where are you going? Zero- Uhh.. Old Man- Show me your bey please Zero- Yeah but... *Zero gives Wing Pegasis to the old man. the Old Man observes it and returns it to him. Old Man- You are a Crystalic Blader Zero- WTF?!?!?!?!? Old Man- Yes. There are 13 crystalic Bladers in all. It was predicted that a Crystal would enter the earth's atmosphere and enter the one and only Crystalic bey. But it split into 13 pieces and entered 13 different beys. Zero- Really?? Old Man- Yes. And there was a legend too that, one more Dark Crystal will land on earth and create the Most Evilest Bey on earth ever: Immortal Reaper C:D. That very Dark bey is said to have the power of all the beys in this universe. Zero- You mean like Nemesis? Old Man- Yes, but this bey is Immortal. If you destroy it, it will rebuild itself again. There is no way to defeat it. And it takes away someone known to you. Zero- Whaat??? You mean my best friend is kidnapped by the Dark Force?!?!?!?!!? Old Man- Yes Zero- OH NO! Old Man- The only way to defeat it is to find the remaining Crystalic Bladers and destroy Diabolos once and for all. Zero-... Old Man- So best of luck, Young Boy. Zero- Thanks! *Zero Starts his Quest to find the remaining 12 Crystalic Bladers. #Episode Ends# ' 'Ep.3: The First Blader Zero Starts finding all the Galactic Bladers. First he Goes to the nearby tournament to search for the first blader. But when he is going, Ray stops him Ray: HEY WAIT!!! Zero: What? Ray: Battle me NOW Zero:?!?!?!?!?! Ray: 3 Zero: 2 Ray: 1 Ray and Zero: LET IT RIP!!!!!!! -cling- -cling- -clash- Ray: No more messing around, Garstomp, Special Move: Slash Attack!!! Zero: WTF? --Slash Garstomp slashes on Wing Pegasis-- Zero: PEGASIS?!!! --Both beys spin-- Zero: phew.. Ray: Grr... Zero: Hehehehe Pegasis Special move!!!! Wing Star Shoot!!!! Ray: What the... Zero: Go Pegasis!!!!! --Both beys clash and Explode-- Ray:....... Zero:....... -White light shines on both beys- Ray & Zero: WTF? ... ... ... ---- .......................Slash Garstomp 100R2F '''Evolves into '''Rune Garstomp F:H75PS........................................... ...........................Wing Pegasis 90WF Evolves into Guardian Pegasis E:D.................................................. ---- Ray: Woot!! My bey has evolved!! Zero: Mine's too!!!! Ray: Go!! Rune Garstomp!!!! Zero: Go!! Guardian Pegasis!!!! --The beys clash so hard that the battle ends in a tie-- Ray: OMG I cant just believe that my bey has evolved!!! Zero: I too cant believe my bey has evolved. By the way, show me your bey please? *Ray gives Zero Rune Garstomp Zero:*gasp* Ray: What? Zero: Your bey has a piece of crystal wedged in it!! Ray: WTF?!?!?!?! Zero: That means... Ray: means..? Zero: That you are a Crystalic Blader Ray: what? *Zero tells Ray what all happened Ray: W-W-What?? You say that I'm a Crystalic Blader who is destined to stop Diabolos from taking over the world? Zero: Yes. Do you have any problem with that? Ray:.... THAT'S THE BEST THING I'VE HEARD IN MY LIFETIME!!!!!!! DOUBLE WOOT!!! MY BEY HAS EVOLVED AND I'M PART OF THE CRYSTALIC BLADERS!!!!! YAAYY!!!!! Zero: AND I'VE JUST FOUND THE FIRST BLADER OF THE CRYSTALIC BLADERS!!! Good, now you have to help me Find the rest of the Crystalic Bladers. Ok? Ray: Sure!! *Zero has found the First Crystalic Blader and has made friends with him. Together, their adventure starts. #Episode Ends# 'Ep.4: The Sapphire Dragon' Zero and Ray go to Green Mountain to find out the whereabouts of the second Crystalic Blader as Ray had seen a piece of crystal land there. Just when they are almost at the top.. ???: Hey you!! Stop!!! STOP!!!! Zero: What? Ray: Who are you? ???: My name is Ryuta and I am the owner of L-Drago Sapphira. Zero: You want to battle? Ryuta: Yes. But.. Ray: But? Ryuta: But it will be 2 vs 1 Ray & Zero: Alright!!! Then Bring it on!!!!! Ryuta: You guys ready? Zero & Ray: Here we go!!! Ryuta: 3 Ray: 2 Zero: 1 Ryuta, Ray & Zero: LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!! --Cling-- --Cling-- --Cling-- Ray: Go Garstomp!!!!! Ryuta: Go L-Drago!!!! --CLING-- Zero: Now time for some intruding hehehe Go Pegasis!!!!!! --BOOOMM-- *Al three beys still spin Ray: Special Move!!!! Taek Won Dork!!!!! Ryuta: Grrr.... I don't have a Special move... Ray: WHAT!!?!?!?!?! Ryuta: But you know something? I have something special that no one else in this world has!!! Ray & Zero: WHAT IS THAT?? Ryuta: Hahahahaha I can absorb each and every hit of yours because I Spin Left!!!!!!!! Ray: WTF?!?!?!!? Zero: *Gasp* Ray: Grr... No hit is powerful enough. So... Zero: You thinking what I'm thinking???? Ray: hehehehe.. Zero: Then no time to waste!!! Ray: Go Garstomp!!!! Special move!!!! RUNE SLAM!!!!! Zero: Go Pegasis!!!! Special Move!!!!! GUARDIAN BLOW!!!!!!!! *L-Drago absorbs half the power and dodges Ray: O-O Zero: Not Good... --BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM-- Zero: PEGASIS!!!!!! Ray: GARSTOMP!!!!!! *Pegasis and Garstomp fall out of the stadium and stop Zero & Ray: NOOOO Ryuta: Return L-Drago *L-Drago Returns to Ryuta's hand. When it is returning, Zero notices something Gleaming on it. Zero: Hey Ryuta, please show me your Bey *Ryuta Gives Zero L-Drago Sapphira Zero: *gasp* OMG you are a crystalic Blader too!!!!! Ryuta: What??? Really??? Zero: Yes you are!!!!!! Ryuta: Wow always wanted to become one, By the way, what's a crystalic blader?? Zero: lol you didn't know who are crystalic bladers all along and still wanted to become one?? Ryuta: Well... *Zero Explains to Ryuta who are the Crystalic Bladers. Ryuta: WOW I'M SOO GLAD I'M A CRYSTALIC BLADER!!!! Zero: Well we have a request for you.... Ryuta: What?? Zero: Can you join us?? Ryuta:.......SURE I'D LOVE TO JOIN YOUR TEAM!!!!! Zero & Ray: COOL!!!! #Episode Ends# 'Ep.5: Rivals Meet Again!' When Zero, Ryuta & Ray are travelling to the nearby town, as Ryuta told that he had seen a Crystal land near there,someonelaunches their bey in front of them... Zero: WTF? ???: ... Zero: Kai??? Ray: You know this guy? Ryuta: What is happening?? Kai: hehehehe... So, Zero, we meet again!!! Zero: Grrr.. Kai: Do you even have a Bey now?? Zero: YES I DO!!! YOU ARE SOOO GOING DOWN THIS TIME!!! Kai: Oh.. I never knew you even had a bey! hahahahaha Zero: YOU...... Kai: Stop Cursing and start battling Zero: 3 Kai: 2 Ray & Ryuta: 1 Zero & Kai: LET IT RIP!!!!!! Kai: Go!! Crystalizer!!! Zero: Crystalizer?!?!?! Kai: You're sooo outdated My bey's evolved looooonnggg before!! Zero: What the... Kai: And you're still having your repaired Heat Pegasus aren't you?/ Zero: hahaha You think so? My Bey's evolved 2 times!!!! Kai: WHAT THE B***** F***????????????? Zero: Go!!! Guardian Pegasis!!!! Kai: Guardian Pegasis, huh?... Zero: Special move!!!! Infinity Strike!!!! Kai: Dodge it, Crystalizer!! Zero: No you can't!!! *Pegasis follows crystalizer and hits it. Kai: You.... Zero: hehhehehehe Kai: Special Move!!!! Crystal Destruction!!!! Zero: OMG Pegasis!!! Special Move!!!! Guardian Blow and COUNTER ATTACK IT!!!!!!!! Kai: No you dont! --BOOOOMMM-- --BLLAAAAAAMMM-- *Pegasis spins but Crystalizer is thrown off the stadium Kai: NO!!! CRYSTALIZER!!!!! Zero: How do you like that?? Kai: Grrrrr.... You!!! I'll take Revenge!!!! Zero: Let's see about that!! --Kai turns around to leave-- Zero: Kai!!! WAIT!!! Kai: What?? *It is shown that Kai is also a Crystalic Blader Kai: I knew that Zero: So you want to join us?? Kai: NEVER!!! I'LL RATHER MAKE MY OWN GROUP THAN TO JOIN YOUR GROUP!!! Zero: Ummmm... It's OK if you don't wanna join but dont yell *Kai frowns and leaves Zero: Well we've found the 3rd blader!! Ray: Did you know him?? Zero: Yes Ryuta: How?? Zero: He's my rival Ray: How??? and who owned Heat Pegasis?? Zero: I owned it. Ray: What?? *Zero's Flashback Starts: Young Kai: Hey Zero wanna battle with me?/ Young Zero: Yes!! Y Kai: I'll battle with my Wind Crystalizer Y Zero: I'll battle with Heat Pegasis Y Kai: 3 Y Zero: 2 Y Kai: 1 Y Kai and Y Zero: LET IT RIP!!! ---cling!! cling!!--- ---Cling!!!--- Y Kai: hehehehehe Y Zero: What? Y Kai: Crystalizer!!! Special move!!! Y Zero: No!!!! Pegasis!!! --BOOOMMMM-- *Wind Pegasis Breaks and falls on the ground. Y Zero: PEGASIS!!!!!! NO!!!! Y Kai: Hehehehe YOU LOSE!!!! *Young Zero picks up the broken Wind Pegasis and leaves. While running home, he trips over a Rock and falls down. Y Zero: OW!!! What?? this Rock.... *The Rock had a bey wedged in it Y Zero: Th-This bey looks like Heat Pegasis but... *Young Zero Pulls out the Bey *Massive Energy shoots up from the bey into the sky Y Zero: WHAA!!!! *Energy flow stops Y Zero: What is happening to Heat Pegasis?? *Heat Pegasis Disintegrates and it's power enters the new Bey Y Zero: I'm gonna name this bey- WING PEGASIS!!!! *Flashback ends--- Zero: That is how I got Wing Pegasis and you know how it evolved into Guardian Pegasis. Ray & Ryuta: Oh.. So that's how you got Guardian Pegasis!!!! #Episode Ends# 'Ep.6: The Bey-God' Zero, Ray and Ryuta are going to the Dark Forest to find out about the 5th blader. But when they enter the forest... Zero: What?? I can Feel cold air coming just above my head.. Ray: Yes, I can feel it too!! Ryuta: I think I can feel it too *Suddenly, a portal opens, just similar to the portal that swallowed Zeus, but this portal is White colored. Zero, Ray & Ryuta: WTF??? .... *All the three get swallowed by the portal ... ... Zero:...Where am I??? Ray:... Ryuta:.... Zero: I think..... Ray: Where?? ???: Welcome to the Heavenly abode of The Bey-God Zero: The Bey-God??? ???: Yes. The Bey-God's heavenly Abode Zero: Who are you? ???: My name is Gādo and I am the Protecter of the God Zero: Gādo? Gādo: Yes *Suddenly a black cloud of lightning appears and.... Gādo: Strange... I've never seen something like this before around here.... Zero: LOOK OUT!!! *The Cloud Zaps Gādo and he dies Zero: Gādo!!!! .... Ray: Grrrrrr.... Zero: Wait a sec.. I thought I saw ... Ray: You saw... Zero: Never Mind Ryuta: now I have a question to ask... HOW ARE WE GOING BACK TO EARTH AGAIN????? Ray: ummmmm... Zero: I don't know Ryuta: WHAT?!??!? YOU DON'T KNOW?????? ???: I know. Please calm down Zero: Gādo?? ???: I'm not Gādo. I am the Bey-God. Zero: WHHHAAAAAAAAT???? Ray: WHHHAAAAAAAAT???? Ryuta: OH MY GOD!!! Bey-God: I can leave you back in earth but.. Zero: But?..... Bey-God: You should promise me that you will destroy the Evil Diabolos Zero, Ray & Ryuta: PROMISE Bey-God: So.. Here you go... *Another White portal opens and swallows the three-some Zero: Whoa!! Were back on earth!!! Ray & Ryuta : Yeah!!!! #Episode Ends# 'Ep.7: The Bladers of the Five Elements' Zero, Ray and Ryuta are going out of the Dark Forest to find the 5th Blader, but they run into someone.. ???: Young Boy?? Is that you?? Zero: Hey!!! Aren't you the old man I met before??? Ray & Ryuta: What? Old Man: Looks like you've found 2 more Crystalic Bladers Zero: THREE actually!! Old Man: Good going. That day, I forgot to tell you something... Zero, Ray & Ryuta: What?!?!?!?! Old Man: The Crystalic Bladers are divided into 2 groups: Galactic Bladers and the Bladers of the 5 elements. Zero: What!!! Old Man: Yes.. You can Identify them by seeing the piece of Crystal in their bey. If it is Square, then he is a Blader of the 5 elements. If they are uneven, he is a Galactic Blader. Zero: That means.... (Editing in process) Category:Fan-Made Category:Crystal Legends Category:Beyblade